The North Star
by BroadwayStar24
Summary: "When you can't find your way home, always look for the North Star." Blaine said. "You're my North Star Blaine." Kurt said kissing his bestfriend.


"Move it loser!" Justin screamed as he pushed me up agaisnt my locker. "Can you just leave me alone!" I asked pushing away from my locker. "Ha ha. The girl wants us to leave her alone. Isn't that sweet. Well no you dumb freaking idiot!" Brian screamed punching me so hard I slammed into the locker then fell to the floor. Both bullies kicked me a few times then walked away proud.

"Baby are you okay!" I heard a girl scream. I couldn't see anyone, because my eyes were swollen shut. "I think I just need to go home." I said getting up and trying to find my way to the door.

I forgot I drove myself to school and instead just started running. I ran for miles. I was sure I ran past my house a long time ago. By the time my legs had had too much, I hit the ground hard. I didn't know where I was, or what time it was, but I knew it was late.

I looked around and realized I was sitting in the middle of a road that looked quite deserted, but you could never be sure. I tried to get up but couldn't. I couldn't feel my legs at all. I decided to lay down until day.

I had been laying down for a few hours now, when I heard it. The low rumble of a truck. I sat up to see a semi-truck coming straight at me, full speed. I stil couldn't use my legs, and the truck was coming so fast if I rolled, the wheel would go right over my body.

I laid down again and stayed still. I heard it get closer and closer, and I didn't know if today would be my last day. I was scared. No, I was terrified. I didn't want my dad to have to go through another death.

The truck, now within ten yards of me, sped up. The driver certainly didn't see me. Five yards away. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I tried to scream but I was too frightened.

It was all happening too fast. Soon I felt the truck approach me. Everything seemed to then slow down. What? How was time slowing down?

I saw the truck go right over me, not touching me at all. It felt like forever until the truck had completly passed over me. When I finally saw the back bumper of the truck, everything went back to normal speed.

I quickly rolled off the road and into a ditch. What the heck just happened. Did God, if there even was one, give me a second chance in life? I felt the tears falling from my eyes faster now. My chest felt like someone was pushing on it hard. My throat felt like there was basketball in it.

My head was spinning, pounding with fear and joy. I remembered I had my phone in my back pocket. I took it out, my hands trembling, and dialed my dads cell number.

"Hello? Son?" I heard my dad say. It made me cry harder hearing his voice, knowing just minutes before, I could have never heard it again.

"Daddy, I love you." I said my voice weak and hoarse. "Kurt? What's wrong?" my dad asked. He always seemed to know when something was wrong.

"I ran- I ran away. I- I got beat- beat up at school a-again, and I ran. I don't- Don't know where I- I am. But I can't- Can't feel my legs and- and I fell in the middle of- of the road. A semi came and- and it almost ran me- me over. I- I'm in a ditch now." I choked out wanting my dad to hold me.

"Kurt I'm going to come find you. Stay where you are son. Now tell me, when you left school, what direction did you run?" My dad asked. I could hear the front door open and close, as well as a car door open and close.

"I remember passing the- the restraunt I don't let you eat at.. And the bowling alley.. But- But I don't remember much else." I said looking around for any type of landmark. None.

"Okay buddy I'll start heading out that way. No one else is in the car so I'll put you over the car speaker so I can keep talking to ya." My dad said. I heard a few clicks and beeps and then my dad again "Okay buddy I just passed the restraunt."

"O- Ok. Dad the North Star. It's facing the way I came. That- That's so cool." I said laying down on the hill. "Oh there's the bowling alley. Okay now where? Did you just run on the road? Son I know, the North Star really does tell you how to get home" My dad said. "Yeah. Just kept going forward. No turns. I'll tell you if I see you." I said sitting up again and looking both ways down the road.

"Okay. I'm getting to like a forest area." My dad said. I heard the low rumble of a truck again and winced at the sound. "Dad I think I hear you!" I screamed into the phone, seeing a car come into view. I stood up suddenly then fell again. Stupid legs.

I waved my arms franticly and screamed "Dad I see you! Pull over!" The car came to a stop a few yards away from me. I heard the door open and close, then footsteps. I put my phone back in my pocket and waved again. "DADDY!" I screamed.

My dad started running towards the sound of my voice. "Kurt!" He gasped when he found me. He wrapped his arms around me, as I did to him. "Daddy I want to go home." I said. He picked me up and took me back to the car, laying me down in the back seat.

"I love you dad." I said, then rest my head on my arm, and fell asleep.


End file.
